


even at press conferences, this will come back to haunt him

by genesis_frog



Series: self-indulgence [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Embarrassment, Gen, Press Conferences, Reporters, hes so bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have a press conference to talk about the Dynamo incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even at press conferences, this will come back to haunt him

The Avengers really, really, _really_ do not like press conferences.

The team tried to avoid them whenever possible, though unfortunately, they were forced into this one by the PR team.

The Dynamo incident had frightened the people of the city; even though damage was very tightly contained, it left the possibility of it happening again hanging over everyone's heads, and, due to being the only people who'd ever really fought him before, the Avengers were called in specifically to clear up rumors and misconceptions about what the Dynamo could actually do, and reassure citizens that all was safe.

Rhodey lead the conference, seeing as he had the most experience with dealing with the press and also tolerated it best. He skillfully took questions from reporters and occasionally gave them to other team members, if he couldn't answer the question himself, or if the question was directed specifically to a different Avenger.

All the usual questions were asked- who was the villain? Could it happen again? How extensive were the damages? To which the usual was replied. "The Dynamo, a small-time wizard with a short temper. Was a fairly new magic user, which worked in our favor." "No, the Dynamo is currently in custody and will be put on trial." "Thankfully the damage to infrastructure was mostly contained to a two block radius. Luckily, there was only one civilian casualty, and it was not a death."

Bucky was bored. He hated these things, he never had anything to do.

Another reporter's hand went up in the air, and Rhodey called on him.

Bucky was really, really bored. So bored that the back wall was more interesting than what was going on here. He had memorized the brickwork by that point.

"This is a question for Sergeant Barnes?" And Bucky's eyes peeled themselves reluctantly from the wall, sliding toward the reporter in question, a squirrelly little man with an abnormally nice mustache.

"Upon analyzation of security footage from the incident, it appeared that you were speaking during your individual encounter with the Dynamo. What were you saying?"

Well. That was the last thing Bucky expected.

Bucky's jaw dropped open, and he didn't really know what to say in reply, so he closed his eyes and groaned instead. Opening one eye slowly, he glanced toward Steve, whose shoulders were shaking in silent laughter. Fuck you too, Steve. Bucky scowled at him, and looked back at the reporter.

"It's really embarrassing," Bucky started, and then the next words all came out in a big rush. "but the Dynamo intimidated me so I sang 'Stronger than You' from the show Steven Universe to encourage myself."

Vision, who was on his left, squeezed his flesh shoulder reassuringly. Bucky drooped, covering his face with his hands, not even able to bear looking at the rest of the room. If he had kept his eyes open, however, he would have seen a very confused reporter, not sure whether he had gotten new information or something completely useless.

The press conference ended not long after that, but it didn't end Bucky's turmoil.

**Author's Note:**

> the single civilian casualty was a woman who dove into the way of falling rubble to push a man to safety. he would have died otherwise. he survived, and so did she, but she was left paralyzed from the waist down. the avengers are super nice to her and pay for her hospital bills and stuff.
> 
> it didnt end up making its way into the final version of this, but the dynamo essentially got so angry that he reduced two blocks to rubble. hence the fear, concern, etc.
> 
> there is more coming in this verse and i am EXCITED.
> 
> hit me up on tumblr at marvels-jameses! i would put a link but idk how to do that.... haha oops


End file.
